A Trail Of Memories
by J. Page
Summary: First thing to remember, being in an adoption center. Somehow allergic to cows, hoping that it won't end up being that bad once moving again. What will happen?


I was always the one who got sick so much that I could barely go to school. My family moved and hoped the environment would be better so I could attend school. I went to my first day of school and made quick friends with a girl called Tohru. It was neat mostly for the fact that I never had a real friend before.

After I met her she wanted me to meet some of her friends. She started pulling me. I saw us getting closer to a group of boys. They first looked at us. Then Tohru said, "Jen these are my friends. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji"

"You sure there aren't anymore?" I asked. I thought there were more then just 4 of them. She then said " nope that's all of them." Momiji was about to tackle me but Haru pulled her back. I went up to Haru and was about to say something when I just sneezed. I covered my nose. I started to cry. If my parents find out I sneezed then they would make me home schooled again. The 5 just looked at me confused. People started to form a circle and I ran into the school, to the bathroom. Tohru followed me. I heard her do so.

She was talking to me from outside the stall I was in. I was still crying. Soon I herd other girls ask what happened. They all tried to cheer me up. I soon came out with blood shot eyes. Tohru led me outside so I could get fresh air. But I wasn't letting her bring me outside. Soon Momiji came over. She was already outside. She started pulling the arm of mine Tohru wasn't. Once outside I started screaming. I also tried getting back inside the school. Soon Haru came by upon hearing me scream. He asked "Did Momiji hug her?"

"No!" Momiji replied. I started sneezing again when Haru came by. Then someone said "She must be alergic to Haru." It might be true. I only started sneezing when he was around. I was about to sneeze again but Haru put a finger to my nose and I didn't. I went wide eyed. Then when he put his hand down, mine shot up and I sneezed.

I went back in and started crying, this time I was in the hall. The class president came by with his possy. He saw me and tried chearing me. I kept avoiding him. He was about to put a hand on my shoulder and what everyone saw was him suddenly fly into the air. But I tossed him. His possy went up to him and started to take him to the inforatory. I was scared and went back to the bathroom. I didn't do so well around boys. When I was about to go in the bathroom I saw Momiji outside of it. I asked her, "Why are you waiting outside of the bathroom?"

"Tohru had to go." She replied. I took her hand and tried pulling her in to the bathroom with me. As I was about to succeed Tohru saw and started pulling Momiji outside of the bathroom. I then snapped, "What's your deal Tohru?"

"Momiji isn't a girl!" Tohru screamed.

"Your lying!" I yelled back and started pulling on Momiji harder. Tohru tried her best to pull Momiji away from me. Soon Haru came by. And started helping Tohru pull Momiji away. I didn't sneeze, but I fell over onto Momiji. That's when I felt Momiji's chest. I screamed and jumped up. I ran to the bathroom. I started to scream.

When I came out of the bathroom Momiji was waiting outside the door. There was no noise. Momiji was sleeping. I picked him up and started walking as I held him. He moved and his arms wrapped around my neck. I went to a park I saw the other day. I sat down with Momiji on me and woke him up. When he woke up he looked groggy. He saw the posison we were in and got off me. He looked at his body. I was confused. I asked him where he lives. He told me that he lives far away. I told him to start heading there, that I wouldn't be able to sleep unless I knew he was home safely. He sighed and started walking. I followed him.

After a while we were in front of a big house. I was very tired and almost fell asleep. He pulled me inside. He led me through this maze and we ended in a room. He jumped on the bed and tossed a pillow down. He went over to me and pulled me in. He picked up the pillow and put it on the bed again. He pulled on my hand and climbed on the bed and pulled me again. I fell onto the bed. He went next to me and said, "It's a cold night, And dark. You can sleep with me this night and we'll go to school in the morning." I didn't object and we both fell asleep.

I awoke to a noise. I sat up and saw a guy at the door of the room. They were coming in the room. I noticed they were wearing a Kimono and in their obi there was a whip. I looked around and saw me and Momiji sleeping, snuggled up together. Lately that has been happening. My soal leaves my body as I'm sleeping. I saw the guy wake Momiji and then say "What were you thinking?" They sounded angry.

"It was late." Momiji wined. The guy was going to whip Momiji but I grabbed a hold of it so it couldn't hurt Momiji. I herd my body scream. My soal got hurt so my body reactes. I noticed my body's hand start bleeding. It was the one touching Momiji. The guy looked around. He couldn't see me, just my body. I saw a torch and decided to try scaring the guy. I picked it up and my body screamed as I dropped it on my foot. A sharp part went through my foot. I saw my body's foot start guy's head snapped over to where the torch just fell. Momiji then said, "She's different, see." Then he hugged my body. I started to scream. The Guy's attention snapped towards where I was. He walked up to me and put a hand through my gut. My body screamed. I soon retreated back to my body and stayed there. I woke up in my body and looked at the guy. Momiji wasn't holding me anymore. I was going to go over to the guy. But as soon as I put pressure to my injured foot I fell over screaming. I went into a fetal position and was just screaming. Momiji went over to me and noticed Blood all over me as someone turned a light on. At the door was a different guy. Momiji screamed, "Hatori she's hurt."

"You think." I said and before I could say anything else blood started coming out of my mouth. And I started choking on it. Momiji was freaking. The mysterious guy was laughing.

I soon blacked out. I woke in a different room. I was bandaged up. I noticed a tiny hole in my arm, by a main vain. I looked around and saw Hatori. I was going to say something but I felt blood about to come out of my mouth so I closed it. He noticed me up and went over to me. He told me I should stay a while, that I already lost a lot of blood. Then I thought about how to tell my parents. It was like he read my mind because he said he already called them and told them. Then he told me to go back to sleep. I did as told.

I woke up a few hours later. I was board and wanted to see where I was. I got up and went out of the room. I saw Hatori just come out of a room. He saw me and I started running away from him. He tried following me. I saw that guy from before and ran into him. But then I found out he wasn't a he but a she. I then took a path away from the two older people. I ran down the path and I tripped and fell onto someone. I wasn't able to get up. I looked at them. They had reddish orange hair and I could tell they were a boy. I saw there eyes and they were red. Then I had a flashback.

~Flashback~

I was only a little child. About 5 years of age. I was running calling out "Brother!" Over and over again. I ran up to this teenage boy. He picked me up then said, "Guess what?"

"What? I don't like to guess. You know that." I replied. He was holding me bridal style. He brought me to a room. I was scared and said, "I don't like the feeling of this Kureno."

"We're not even going to be here that long." Kureno told me. He put me onto a bed and soon a doctor came in. Kureno told him something. The doctor went up to me, and had Kureno hold me still with my arm out straight. The doctor gave me a shot and I started screaming. Soon a young boy came in crying. I fell over because he hit into me. I was crying already because the needle hurt. I soon started to sneeze.

My brother picked me up and brought me to a bedroom. I recall as mine. I fell asleep to only wake in an adoption center. There were many kids around all yelling and what not. One of the people who worked there got me so I lived with them

~end flashback~

"Kureno?" I questioned aloud to the guy under me. He looked like an older version of my brother. Hatori came up and picked me up. He held me under my armpits. He said "Sorry to disturb you." To the guy.

"That's my brother!" I screamed. Hatori brought me back to the room I awoke in. I started to just think of my brother Kureno. I tried hard to think of all the names I remember from before I was adopted and and I kept naming the faces in my head. I came to the girl I ran into before and I remembered their name. I slowly muttered, "Akito." Hatori looked at me and asked, "Why did you just say that?"

"Once when I was younger my brother was talking to someone addressed as Akito, it is that lady that was trying to kill me, yes? Akito told him to bring me to get something tested so that if it works that they could change it so it is the other way, so that the members of the Zodiac could hug anyone of the opposite gender."

"How do you know?" He asked quite creualy mind you.

"That wasn't very nice but I'll tell you any way. My mom gave birth to my brother, Kureno who is a member of the Zodiac. He is the year of the chicken. It really stinks that whenever you hug your brother he turns into a chicken. People called him chicken all the time, I always had to stand up to them and they made fun of my size.... The marks are gone, can I please go now?"

"Yes, I'll show you out." Hatori stated then showed me to the exit. I started walking and Hatori asked, "Do you know where your going?"

"Yes I remember which way Momiji went to get me here I have to go the opposite way I have the memory of an elephant."

~Hatori's POV~ ~Flashback~

As soon as the girl said, "I have the memory of an elephant" I remembered. Kureno used to always hang around this little girl when he was a teenager. Akito could make Kureno do anything. I had come up with an experiment so that someone not under the curse can hug someone under the curse. I just needed to try it out. Akito found out and said that she'll get a test subject quickly. A few hours as I was going to check up on her I saw her talking to Kureno. She was telling him to bring that girl he hangs out with all the time to my office to try something out.

Soon Kureno came in my office with the girl and told me that Akito says, "Here is your subject." I then told him, "Just hold her arm out so I can inject the serium." He did as so. I injected it and she started to cry and scream. Haru ran in crying and knocked her over. When she was no longer crying Haru was over by her and she was sneesing. Kureno asked me to erace her memory so she doesn't remember about the curse or any of this. He was crying. I took her into the other room and just before I did Kureno asked to hold her one last time before he can't any more. Before I said anything he hugged her and kissed her forehead. He left and told me to do it. I eraced all her memory of all of us, which was practly all of it. I also erased her last name from her memory, sense it was Shoma then it could trigger something to cause her to remember. After I did the task Kureno took her to the orfanage where she would get adopted. But one thing she told me before I erased her memory was, "I have the memory of an elephant, You can try to erase my memory but one way or another it will come back."

~end flashback~

I watched as she left wondering if it was true that she was that girl Kureno always hung out with. I saw her fall over and on her back I saw a mark that read "zodiac." While Kureno was taking away the little girl I noticed the same mark on the girl as on her. I kept wondering if it was true, was her memory really coming back? Then I remembered Ritsu hung around the girl when Kureno wasn't. I think I'll go ask him what he knows about her.

~my POV~

When I finally got to the school everyone was coming out. I saw Tohru and went over to her. My mom told me to bring over the first friend I get and so I asked Tohru if she could come over. She told me she could and she walked home with me. After a while we got there. I went in and saw mom with her most recent boyfriend. She told me his name is Shigure the other day. I went in to the room and greeted the two. Tohru greated the two as well. She seemed surprised. When we were away from the adults I told her, "My mom's going out with the guy. His name's Shigure." Tohru soon didn't seem so freaked out after a while.

After a while, when Shigure was getting ready to leave mom was talking to me and Tohru. She said, "Don't you think it's about time for Tohru to go home?"

"Can Tohru please stay the night?" I asked and it sounded like I was begging. Shigure came in the room and said, "It would be alright if you stay here Tohru, I'm sure Yuki and Kyo can spend one night without you there."

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!" I screamed. Tohru told me that he's her guardian for the time being. I hugged Tohru and said thanks to Shigure.

We both got to school a bit early the next day. We both talked. After a while Yuki came. I whispered a plan to Tohru which she didn't wish me to do but I started it any way. I went up a tree and said, "Hey Yuki!" Numerous times. When Yuki was under the tree I climbed out of the side he didn't see and went around. And Just before he turned around I hugged him. Just before I did I noticed he was going to try preventing me from doing so. Yuki and Tohru froze in shock for some reason. Soon the others from the group came. The boys looked stunned as well as all the girls.

After a while I was in the informatory. Some girls hurt me for hugging Yuki for some strange reason. I was hurting all nurse took out a needle and told me she needs to give me a shot. She held my arm out and I started fighting agents her. She had her assistant hold me and I thrashed around even more. I started to scream. The nurse injected the needle and I started to cry. Right after that Haru ran in crying. He knocked me over and I cried even more. But for the first time near Haru I didn't sneeze.

A few days passed and mother kept me in the house. After a while I went into the attic which is forbidden to me. Mom wasn't home at the moment so I didn't have a chance of getting caught. I went up and rummaged through things. I found a picture. I took it out and saw two teenage boys with a toddler me. I had a memory.

~Flashback~

Kureno and I were playing hide and go seek. I was hiding and one of Kureno's friends came out. I saw Kureno ask him to help him find me. In a matter of minutes the boy was holding me from under the armpits and came into the open and said, "I found her, Kureno!" Kureno came out and took me in his arms and said, "Shinji, I'd like you to meet Ritsu." I looked at Ritsu as he smiled. A tall lady came out and asked Ritsu to stand next to Kureno. Than there was a flash. I got dizzy and fell out of Kureno's grip. I was caught but when I looked around I saw a little monkey next to me. I picked it up and cuddled it as being the three year old I was. Kureno told me to put down the monkey and than I showed it to him and said, "But isn't it cute? I want to keep it, Can we keep it? I want to call him cutie-pie." Kureno picked the monkey out of my hands and put it on the griund than picked me up and put my head in his chest. Soon there was a bit of smoke. When we looked around the monkey was gone and Ritsu was there. I jumped down and looked all over the ground looking for the monkey, as I called out litle pet names. Soon I heard something and looked behind me. I saw a chicken and the monkey. I went over and mom told me to pose with them. I laid on the ground and the chicken stood next to my head and the monkey laid on top of my head. Soon there was this bright light again and I passed out.

~end flashback~

Behind the one picture I saw the picture with the chicken and monkey and I. I soon saw a picture with my real mother, Kureno and I. In it mom was holding me. And Kureno was acting like he didn't care. I saw the picture after that had Kureno trying to take me away from mom and she didn't let him. I recalled it happening. and giggled a little bit.

After a while I saw a video and brought it to my room. I plopped it into the VCR and played it. I saw me trying to do a head stand and always falling. Soon Kureno came and picked me up from under the armpits. He put his head near my bottom and said, "smelly."

"neowt." I had said. He put me down and I pulled down my pants and diaper. And there you saw a half nude me walking around saying, "Mine want telly." Over and over. Soon Ritsu came out and stifled a laugh upon seeing me. I looked at him and said, "wait's so unny?" He went over to me and picked me up before saying, "You're so funny right now." I soon hugged him and in his place was a monkey and a pile of the clothes he was wearing. I started to cry and said, "I turn all the people I hug into animals."

"You don't turn me into one." Mother stated. I looked over to the camera and smiled than ran over and fell. Soon in the background Ritsu turned back to normal but wasn't wearing clothes and quickly got dressed.

I stopped the movie and than a large amount of memories came back and I fell over and became unconscious. Only to wake in a large white room on a white bed.

I sat up after waking and looked around. There was a breathing pattern coming from one other person in the room. I looked over and saw a girl around my age sleeping. I got out of the bed I was in and went over to her. She was sleeping without moving anything but her lungs and muscles. I found it weird. I put my hand to her head than down to over her heart. I noticed she was connected to one of those heart meters. Her heart was barely pumping. As I touched over her heart suddenly it started beating faster. I fell over and saw her heart rate was normal than. I couldn't believe it. Soon a doctor came in and checked on her and indeed her heart was pumping as fast as it said. I noticed him start smiling after seeing it was true. He turned around and saw me. He looked at the other bed and said, "So you are the one who was unconscious?" I nodded. He went over to me and made sure I was alright. Soon the other girl woke and stretched. She saw me and said, "I think I saw you somewhere before." I looked at her and remembered her from the adoption center. I asked her, "So you got adopted?"

"Yeah." She stated. She seemed scared.

"I never got adopted, I live with one of them who worked there." I stated

"How long has it been?" She asked stretching.

"You were asleep for three months." The doctor told her. He than said he'll have to call her parents so they can pick her up. And he also said he'll have to call mine.

Soon our adoptive parents were there. Her "Dad," my "Mom." We both did a little chant to wish the other luck before we left. While we were going I herd some people come out of the building and a familiar voice say, "If we were just a little bit earlier we could have visited." I looked out the window and before I got my last look at them I muttered, "Ritsu and Hatori." My mom looked back and said, "What was that dear?"

"Nothing mother." I replied. She turned back around with a smile on that I actually called her mother.

A few days later I went around town with Tohru. We went to a beautiful store. Inside it looked as though it would be a toy store except for the items on the shelf made you believe other wise. I started looking at cloth and was asking Tohru which material she prefers. We browsed a bit for a design that we agreed on. I was going to make us scarves with the material. I had also gotten some cotton earlier. Winter was coming soon and it was already getting cold outside. While we were in after a while I saw a lady come in, Tohru also saw her. We both stayed out of her view as we watched what she did. After a while I knew who she was, I didn't tell anyone that I knew that lady was my real mother. When she was gone we purchased the materials and quickly went to another place.

When I was finally home I started to make the scarves. I cut an appropriate length and filled as I sew. I finished them quickly and gave one to Tohru the next day in school. She wore her's and I wore mine. We walked around and pretended we were sisters. Some people asked us if we were and some assumed we were too. It was so neat to have a sister like that. We were having so much fun and suddenly felt a strange vibe. I turned around and saw Akito. She saw me and approached. I told Tohru to go to class, she turned around and didn't want me to be by Akito by myself. I told her to leave and she eventually did.

Akito went up to me and asked me how I wasn't like the others. I asked her how and she said something about when they hug me they don't change. I told her to mind her own business and started walking away. She grabbed my arm and turned me around and said I wasn't leaving until she gets a straight answer out of me. I was becoming perturbed and slapped her across the face before going to class.

Later that day she talked to me again and this time I told her, "I'm special and got a certain shot." I was sure she was going to understand it now. I got home and mom told me were going to Shigure's. I got my books together and left them to get to when I get home and we left.

When we were there Shigure was talking with some people. Yuki told me they were having a family conversation where the children aren't aloud to join in. After a while they all came out. I noticed two boys there who I saw before. I recognized them, they didn't recognise me though. I knew they were Kureno and Ritsu. Soon Akito came out and I didn't like where things were going. Hatori came out too. I stayed hidden from all of them. Soon Momiji and Haru were there. They all then noticed I no longer sneezed when Haru was around. I ran up to Haru as we played tag. I was on the team that was "it" I fell onto Haru and hugged him and said, "I got you." He stood up and wasn't himself anymore. I was a bit taken a back by that. He fliped us over and he was on top of me. He said something and his fist slammed right next to my head. I gulped and soon he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I pushed him away and he turned back to normal right before he stopped and got off. I noticed he was blushing. I got up and dusted myself off then said, "I already got you." I took him to the headquarters. Momiji was there with Kyo and Yuki wasn't back with Tohru yet. After a while we started to look for them to see them both sitting next to each other and kissing. They were on a log. I started the chant which everyone else joined in, "Yuki and Tohru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love than come marriage than comes a baby in a baby carriage, that's not all, that's not all Barney's drinking alcohol." We all laughed as they blushed, ashamed for getting caught. We brought everyone back to HQ. Kyo sat down in the leader's chair and said, "Now it is time for Momiji's team to hide and we're tagging." So yeah my team went outside and hid.

I hid in a great spot. I was in a log and I guess it was too good a hiding spot. It was getting late and no one found me. I was getting scared. I herd everyone calling out my name. There was only one problem, I couldn't get out I was stuck and the log is way to heavy to move at all. I started to cry silently. Soon I head wolves howling and I was out of my wits scared. Soon I had fallen asleep. When I woke I was inside wrapped up in blankets. I looked around and saw it was Hatori's office. I saw him come in and asked, "Who found me?"

"Ritsu did." He replied.

"He was always good at finding me." I stated remembering all the times he found me while we played hide and seek. Soon I saw Haru enter and I ran over to him and hugged him, so glad to see him. Hatori looked at us and said, "I really guess it is you, Shinji Shoma."

"Is she up?" someone asked coming in. I saw it was Kureno and ran up to him and hugged him ever so tightly. He hugged me back. Soon someone else came in. It was Ritsu and I tackled him as well. Who would have known that I would find my true family without even looking for them?


End file.
